


where the wild ones run

by hyacinth4maria



Series: The Adventures of Achilles Jackson and his Valiant Accomplices [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Original Character, Daggers, During The Son of Neptune, F/F, F/M, Fate, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Loved, Nico di Angelo is a Fluff Ball and is Loved, Percy Has A Twin, Percy Jacksn's Twin Has An Amazing Singing Voice, Percy's Twin Is Raised By Hades and Persephone, Percy's Twin is Powerful, Persephone is a Good Parent, Sally Jackson is a queen, awesomesause
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth4maria/pseuds/hyacinth4maria
Summary: When Perseus Jackson was born, he was born the younger twin of a pair. However, due to the dangers of having two powerful half bloods under the same roof, Poseidon separates them at a young age, handing over the older twin to a trusted ally, and the pair of twins grow up in two very different homes, very far apart. When they reunite it is under the worst circumstances and with the worst timing.





	where the wild ones run

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy it :)

A scream rips through the tense air. It drags on, agony etched into its trembles and pitches.

Sally Jackson grunts lowly before screaming once again. Her dark hair falls into her pained, sweaty face and her back arches again from the ache. Her hands clutch tighter onto the hands of the goddesses at her sides.

A minor sea spirit sat beside on her right, sent by Poseidon to oversee her labor. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, sat to her left, also persuaded by Poseidon to take care of Sally throughout her labor.

The sea goddess holds Sally's arm firmly, keeping her grounded. The goddess can see the child beginning to come out of Sally, she can see the hints of the child's head. Her oval shaped face hardens as Sally's grip on her arm tightens painfully.

Hestia turns to the sea goddess and nods with determination. She has one brown-skinned hand gripping Sally's pale one and the other on Sally's swollen belly as a soft glow of red spreads from her fingers, moving across Sally's belly as Hestia guides the child out safely.

Sally grunts out and grits her teeth with force.

Had it been a normal labor, in a reliable hospital, surrounded by trustworthy doctors, it would not have been nearly as painful. But this is a god's child and they have never come to life without causing and receiving pain.

Sally is clearly exhausted, her face contorted with the agony, but she fights on bravely.

Her throat red from the force on her vocal chords, and features crumpled uglily, she cries out again.

The sea goddess calmly places a wet towel on the visible veins of her forehead. She begins to soothe the woman in labor with her gentle voice in a song.

The goddesses help Sally deliver her first child. The sea goddess holds the tiny, wailing, blood-covered body gingerly in her strong arms. She smiles at it as she spreads her fingers across the baby's back and stomach. She guides warm water to cover the baby and moves it across his body, cleansing him of blood and sweat.

The sea goddess moves the crying baby closer to Hestia. Hestia places a soft kiss to his warm head, and a warm glow covers the boy, a blessing of health and good growth making him shine.

Sally has not stopped crying out, she is still in excruciating pain. Her face is still twisted in pain, almost dulling her gleaming beauty.

The goddesses had been told of the second child before coming, they had known Sally Jackson would have twins, so they are prepared.

The sea goddess wraps a blanket around the first child, singing to it softly in the language of her people, and soothing him into a peaceful state. She places him into a crib. She moves back to Sally's side with Hestia.

"This child is going to be complicated." Hestia mumbles, her dark hair falling into her fiery eyes as she moves close to Sally's body.

She places two hands on Sally's belly and begins to whisper a hymn.

"Why do you say that?" The sea goddess holds her face stern but her yellow, pupil-less eyes hold worry in their murk.

"There will be great struggle in this one's path, he will suffer many tragedies. I almost pity him, but his fate has already been decided. He will be the one to stay with Sally." She says this surely, as though she has already seen his life without it even beginning yet, and knowing the gods, she must have done exactly that.

Hestia steadied her gaze onto Sally and sends a powerful wave of energy into Sally, helping her through the last blast of pain and pulling the baby out of Sally.

Sally, with one last small whimper, passes out from exhaustion.

The sea goddess begins washing her with a fresh towel, and trying to massage the tension out of the young woman's body.

Hestia still holds the child carefully, staring at its small body and screaming face. She looks on at him, and her gaze is holding such a weight that she must've been imagining his future and the pain he will endure. The gods see the future as a blurry, vague thing. But they can see the idea of it, and Hestia saw the small boy's greatness and glory as well as she saw his suffering and sorrows.

She smiles at him, a smile as warm as the fires that heal and protect, as warm as the fire that glows in her eyes. She places a kiss on his small, blood-covered head, pouring her blessing into his veins, gifting him with good health and some mental strength, knowing he would need it.

She hands him to the sea goddess, who bathed him properly before wrapping him in a blanket, and placing him in the crib next to his brother.

Hestia and the sea goddess wait next to Sally's side, singing to her soft songs of her strength and glory, because after what she'd been through, she deserved praise.

They spend the night in peace, whispering lullabies into the ears of the Jacksons.

When Sally wakes up, the sun is rising.

She had gone through labor in the midday of August 18th, and now it is morning of August 19th. She had not gone to a hospital for the birth of her sons, but had stayed in her little apartment after being warned by Poseidon. The goddesses had created a protective barrier around the small room, blocking all things out and keeping all the sounds in, so as not to alert the mortals.

Hestia and the sea goddess had stayed at Sally's sides, so when she opens her eyes, it is to their grave faces.

"M-" Sally begins to speak but it is a mumble lost in her drowsiness.

"My babies," she speaks again, clearer now.

Her hands start to reach out and her eyes dart around the room to any sign of her children. Her eyes latch onto the crib, and she sees the two sleeping bodies. Her heart expands--almost painfully, and she smiles, tears of joy fogging up her blue eyes.

Hestia smiles at her, "Your children are perfectly healthy, we've made sure of that."

Sally looks towards her, eyes bright and features aligned in a perfect constellation of happiness. "They are--?"

"Two boys." The sea goddess places a hand on Sally's, her blue tinted skin contrasting against the pale of Sally's.

Sally smiles again, her beauty so clearly present in the wrinkles around her eyes and the tilt of her mouth. "I want to hold them."

Hestia stands to get them, moves towards the crib smoothly and carries the two boys in her arms. She places them in Sally's arms with caution, and smiles at the sight of the mother with her two children.

Sally has a certain look on her face as she looks at them. Her eyes have expanded into the size of galaxies, her mouth is open as if her breath has been caught in her throat, and her brows furrow as she looks down at them. She looks as though she has seen the greatest beauties in the world. She looked so in love, so bare, that the two goddesses couldn't help but feel as if they were not worthy to look upon this scene. Sally had that human look on her face as if she'd become completely selfless, that these children were now the entire world to her.

Hestia felt guilty, knowing of the terrible things the children would live through. It was a foggy image to her, their lives were not easy to predict, but one thing was for certain. They would suffer.

Hestia scowls at herself before turning back to Sally. She reminded herself it was for everyone's safety, that this had already been decided by fate, this was not for her to contemplate.

But Sally held them with such tenderness only a true mother could possess, it made Hestia remember how much more beautiful life was when it was mortal and she couldn't help but envy Sally Jackson.

Sally Jackson nods at the younger boy, love bright in her eyes. "His name will be Perseus, after the original Perseus. I want only happiness for him. I know he will be as great as his namesake." She pauses, looking at him with a small smile, though tears shined in her eyes. "I know he will face hardships, most demigods do, but he will have a peaceful enough life, free of the tragedy that follows demigods around."

She places a kiss to the boy's head.

Hestia does not comment on Perseus's fate, knowing that mortals should not have to suffer the knowledge of the future.

Sally caresses the older boy with the tip of her nose, smiling against his small cheek. "This one will be named--"

Before she could finish, a flash of light illuminated the room and a second later, Poseidon stood there.

He appeared in his usual form, a not-too-young, not-too-old man dressed in beachwear. He carried the scent of the ocean, and spread the calm of a warm day at sea. His face softened at the sight of the boys in Sally's arms.

Sally smiles at him, her eyes holding the beauty of her soul. "Hello, Poseidon."

Poseidon smiles at her and reaches his arms to the boys. "May I hold them?"

Sally nods, her smile as present as ever.

Hestia takes the boys from Sally's arms and places them into Poseidon's. Poseidon smiles at them, looks at Perseus on his right arm and the older boy who is yet to be named on his left arm. He feels sadness, knowing he has brought pain to their lives, but also feels joy for seeing the face of his sons. He would usually not care for his children, but these are his first kids in a long time, and after the many years as a god, he has begun to appreciate those who come around him.

"This one is Perseus?" Poseidon nods his head at the sleeping boy on his right arm.

Sally nods, heart warm with love.

"And this one?" He nods to his left arm.

"I have not named him yet." Sally tells him.

"May I name him?" He looks up at Sally's face for an answer.

"Yes." Sally Jackson seems to have a permanent smile on her beautiful face, the euphoria from going through labor and seeing her children for the first time having taken over her.

Poseidon stares at the boy in arm, his eyes twinkling with a warmth similar to his sister Hestia's.

"He will be named Achilles, after the great warrior. He will be strong and brave, but will know his limits and live with the movement of the universe, not against it." Poseidon has a glint in his eye, almost as if he truly does feel love for his children.

"I know it is hard for my children to bend to the rules. I have never been one to do so, myself. Everything I, as a god, stand for is unruly and free of order. But this child will have to learn peace, and control."

Poseidon presses kisses to the foreheads of his sons.

He smiles sadly at Sally. "I will have to take Achilles with me some day. Two sons of mine will attract far too much attention, monsters will attack you and gods will notice you. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have, Sally, but this day will have to come."

Sally's face breaks into an expression of sadness, her heart dropping to the bottom of her stomach. "But-"

"I'm sorry, Sally. It is meant to be this way." Poseidon hands the child to Hestia, and moves towards Sally.

It is hard to twist the mind of a mother, especially one who cares for her children and has felt so many emotions already. Emotions are not easy to bend, but they are still re-shapeable. Poseidon presses his hands to the sides of Sally's head, and a cold glow surrounds her. She forgets about her conversation with Poseidon, forgets about Hestia and the sea goddess, and the memories of her pregnancy are blurred. Poseidon sends her to a hospital and places Perseus and Achilles with her, he fogs the mortal doctors' and nurses' minds with the Mist and creates the illusion of having known Sally and her sons for months.

He knows Sally can see through the Mist, so he strengthens it so even she is fooled.

When he is finished, he finds himself looking over the unconscious form of a worn out Sally Jackson, laying on a hospital bed with hospital patient attire, a disturbed expression on her sleeping face, as if she is thinking about Poseidon's last words to her, though he knows she can't be.

Her face looks too old for her real age, all the tragedies of her life having weighed her down, but Poseidon had seen the way she looked at her children, as if they had filled her with purpose, as if they were her only loves in the universe.

He knew they would bring her happiness as well as sadness, and that he would greatly hurt her once he took Achilles away, but he pushed that all aside for a moment and just stared at her, and as he did, he remembered how he had fallen in love with this mortal in the first place.

It is her great strength, the way she pushes on because she knows there will be reward in the end, the way she is able to fulfill others and impact them positively, how she had so easily wrapped Poseidon around her finger.

Poseidon sighs softly, eyes glued to her beautiful face, before she moves in her sleep. Poseidon immediately begins to panic, but then she only shifts her position in bed, turning so she faces the cribs where her children lie, and her hand almost twitches, as if she tries to reach out to them, before she murmurs something and falls back into a unmoving state.

Poseidon then moves closer to his children, stares at their small bodies and faces, wonders of the great possibilities.

He flashes out of the room.

Poseidon returns to Sally's small apartment, to find it empty and bare of any trace of the gods' tampering except for a certain goddess.

"Hestia." Poseidon says, his voice firm and stable.

Hestia nods at him from where she sits on Sally's couch, back into her usual form of a young girl. She asks, "What will you do when the child comes of age?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, for now, go and rest, you will need it." His face seems much older with his wrinkles of worry and sad eyes.

"What will you do, brother?" Hestia asks, concerned for her younger sibling.

"I will go home to Amphitrite, no doubt she is worried of my whereabouts." Poseidon nods to himself, trying to comfort his racing thoughts.

Hestia clearly does not approve of the way he is trying to avoid his responsibilities, and her expression turns sour but does not say anything. She disappears from the room in a bright red flash and Poseidon is left alone before he leaves, too.

The room is left alone, and it is not visited by gods for a very, very long time.

 


End file.
